degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Smells Like Teen Spirit
Smells Like Teen Spirit is the first episode of Season 14. It is the premiere of the first block of Season 14. It aired on October 28, 2014. Main Plot A morning-sick Clare reveals to Alli in the bathroom that she’s pregnant, and Drew was the last guy she had sex with. She’s adamant about getting an abortion because having a baby would ruin the future she’s meticulously planned out. She’s also been avoiding Drew since spring break because she doesn't want to accept he got her pregnant. She tries to book an appointment at the women’s clinic for an abortion, but Drew interrupts her by asking questions. Clare lashes out at him before he reminds her that there’s lots of things to be done for student council. Clare finally reveals to Drew that she’s pregnant and she’s going to have an abortion. Drew is shocked because they used protection, and offers to be there for her if she needs it. The next day, Clare learns she’s been accepted to Columbia. While celebrating with Alli, Dallas notices there’s blood on the back of Clare’s pants. She goes to the hospital and finds out it was just spotting, and she’s still pregnant; the doctor also tells Clare it’s a miracle she’s pregnant after having gone through chemo. That hospital visit leaves Clare unsure of what to do, but after a discussion with Alli, Clare tells Drew that she can’t go through with an abortion and is keeping the baby. Sub Plot With things at home being horrible since Luke’s trial, Becky’s starting up a Power Cheer to take her mind off things. However, Zoë wants to join then team, leaving Becky feeling uncomfortable because Zoë reminds Becky of how she’s suffered because of Luke’s actions. Zoë nails the audition, but Becky tells her she didn’t make the team because having “the girl who was sexually assaulted” on the team would be too much of a distraction. In the ultimate form of irony, Zoë overhears Clare and Alli talking about Clare’s pregnancy and how Drew is the father. Once the Power Cheer squad takes the stage at the Degrassi renewal ceremony, Zoë intentionally tells Becky about Drew getting Clare pregnant. While Becky is performing a stunt she spots Drew and Clare standing next to each other. Becky’s so distracted by the thought of Clew that she falls and injures herself, and Zoë takes her place on the squad. Third Plot Things have been going kind of well with Miles and his dad lately, until Miles is late for their family photoshoot. Mr. Hollingsworth demands to know why Miles was late and Miles yells out loud that he was making out with his boyfriend. Mr. Hollingsworth thinks that Miles having a boyfriend is ridiculous and just a game Miles is pulling to ruin his mayoral campaign. That leaves Miles once again upset at his father, and at the Degrassi renewal ceremony Miles is thrilled to tell a reporter that the last piece of advice his dad gave him is “being gay is ridiculous.” Trivia= *This is the first season premiere not to be a two-parter. *Drew is assumed to be the father of Clare's baby by Clare. *This marks the first appearance of Lola Pacini and Shay Powers. *Miles and Tristan started dating between this episode and Thunderstruck. *This episode reveals that Clare got into Columbia. *This is Hunter's first regular appearance. *This episode is named after the song, Smells Like Teen Spirit, by Nirvana. * Alicia Josipovic, Chloe Rose, Jordan Todosey, Jahmil French and Cory Lee have been removed from the main cast. |-| Gallery= Becky2-s14-ep1.jpg Becky-s14-ep1.jpg Clare-ali-s14-ep1.jpg Clare-drew-s14-ep1.jpg Tristan-miles2-s14-ep1.jpg Tristan-miles-s14-ep1.jpg Zig-zoe-s14-ep1.jpg Degrassi-premiere-gallery58.jpg 1401-8.jpg Normal 1SLTP018.jpg Normal 1SLTP017.jpg Normal 1SLTP016.jpg Normal 1SLTP015.jpg Normal 1SLTP014.jpg Normal 1SLTP013.jpg Normal 1SLTP012.jpg Normal 1SLTP011.jpg Zoe-powercheer.jpg Zoe-distraction.jpg Zoe-becky-baby.jpg Miles-reporter.jpg Miles-boyfriend.jpg Drew-reaction-baby.jpg Clare-onlychance.jpg Clare-columbia.jpg Clare-abortion.jpg Becky-zoe.jpg Becky-power-cheer.jpg Snapshot 4 (23-07-2015 12-47 PM).png Snapshot 3 (23-07-2015 12-47 PM).png Tumblr nhnf8eB1iy1r05he5o4 400.jpg 1 degrassi.PNG |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *Degrassi 14 Music Video *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Kaitlyn Leeb as Jennifer Doolittle *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II Supporting Cast *Briony Glassco as Doctor |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= * "Colorful World" by Shayna Rose * "Wild Child" by Sherry St. Germain * "Birds" by Cajsa Siik * "Mozart Violin Concerto No5-3rd" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * "Whistle Blow" by Skully Boyz * "Wiser" by Frances Cone |-| Links= *Watch Smells Like Teen Spirit on YouTube *Download Smells Like Teen Spirit from Living On Video - TV Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes Category:Season Premiere